Golurk
|} Golurk (Japanese: ゴルーグ Goloog) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 43. Biology Golurk is a bipedal automaton Pokémon resembling a suit of armor. It is mainly teal in color with yellow swirls on its shoulders and hands. It has a small head compared to its body, and pale yellow eyes, one of which turns to its left at the bottom, unlike 's eye, which turns right. There is a crack across the chest of the armor, which is patched diagonally with a brown object resembling a belt. It has a crystal-like formation on each shoulder, and there are large bangles on its wrists and ankles. It has a Roman armor-like "skirt" and flat feet beneath. Despite its large size, Golurk is capable of flying by inserting its hands in its arms and its legs and feet in its body, then taking off like a rocket. If the seal on its chest is removed, its energy runs wild. This causes it to fly around uncontrollably without being able to land itself. It is also capable of forming a cannon by pulling its legs into its body and standing on its hands, as seen in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond. Golurk was created by an ancient civilization to protect people and Pokémon. In the anime Major appearances A Golurk belonging to Juanita appeared in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. However, it is in the latter. A Golurk appeared in An Epic Defense Force! as an in a movie directed by Luke. Another Golurk appeared in Meloetta and the Undersea Temple! and in Unova's Survival Crisis! under the ownership of Ridley. Multiple Golurk appeared in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony! and What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!. They were owned by Cedric Juniper's assistants at the , but were later turned against their owners by Colress. A Golurk appeared in The Journalist from Another Region! under the ownership of Rodney. Minor appearances Golurk made its anime debut in Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!. It appeared as an actor in a movie based around the Wonder Launcher. A Golurk appeared as a statue alongside an unknown Trainer, and in Awakening the Sleeping Giant!. Pokédex entries . ing faster than the speed of sound, Golurk loses control when the seal on its chest is removed.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Shauntal has a Golurk. In the Victini and the Black Hero: Zekrom manga Juanita's Golurk appears in the manga adaptation of M14. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Golurk appears as the Burst form of Battsu. In RB73, Fraud uses a Golurk Burst as one of his forms after receiving the power of Arcades. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} (entrance)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Poké Forest (6F-10F), high difficulty Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Melodious Woodland: A Colossal Throwdown}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 3}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 340}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Sacred Blade Cliff (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} In events |Juanita's Golurk|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|70|June 17 to September 8, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Juanita's Golurk}} |Juanita's Golurk|Korean|Wi-Fi|70|November 3, 2011 to January 31, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Juanita's Golurk}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=623 |name2=Golurk |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Ghost}} Sprites Trivia * According to Game Freak, Golurk and its were created by James Turner.http://www.gamefreak.co.jp/blog/staff/?p=204 Origin Golurk and its pre-evolution appear to be based on s and, considering its body structure and ability to learn , . The crack and strap on its chest may be a reference to the golem in the Hebrew story . Name origin Golurk is a combination of golem and lurk (referring to its type). Goloog is a combination of golem and サイボーグ saibōgu (cyborg). In other languages and |fr=Golemastoc|frmeaning=From golem and |es=Golurk|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Golgantes|demeaning=From Golem and |it=Golurk|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=골루그 Goloog|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=泥偶巨人 Ní'ǒujùrén|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |ru=Голарк Golark|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Artificial Pokémon de:Golgantes fr:Golemastoc it:Golurk ja:ゴルーグ pl:Golurk zh:泥偶巨人